Me and Emily
by orlis1truegurl
Summary: 4 years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared from the wizarding world. Now, Harry Potter has found her. What will happen?


Disclaimer: The song, _Me and Emily_, belongs to Rachel Proctor. Anything you that is foreign (you don't recognize) is mine.

_**Floorboard's filled with baby toys,**_

_**An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.**_

_**Drivin' through the rain with no radio,**_

_**Tryin' not to wake her up.**_

_**Cell phone says 'low battery',**_

_**God, what if I break down?**_

_**I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,**_

_**A safe little interstate town.**_

I wasn't sad that I left. I tricked my ex-husband into signing the divorce papers, and now I was no longer Ginny Porter. I was Ginny Weasley, again. I had stayed for 3 years. And that was too long. It was time for me to realize, I didn't love him.

_**Just a cheap hotel,**_

_**With a single bed,**_

_**And cable TV:**_

**_Is good enough for me an' Emily._**

I pulled the sleeping girl into my arms and entered the hotel, getting a room and going up to it. I laid the four-year-old on one side of the bed and locked the door. I quickly ran to my car and got the two suitcases I had brought. One for me and one for Emily.

_**Some day, when she's old enough,**_

_**She's gonna start askin' questions about him.**_

_**Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,**_

_**An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':**_

_**"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?**_

_**"Does he not love me like you do?"**_

_**Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,**_

**_An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth._**

But that wasn't an option. I was still in love...with Harry. Harry Potter had been the love of my life, and then I had gotten scared. I discovered I was pregnant, afraid that Harry would leave me if he found out. I ran. I married Henry Porter. Henry looked a lot like Harry, and I found that I had never loved him. I wanted someone like Harry, but there was no one like Harry. So I made myself believe that Henry, with his jet black hair, emerald green eyes and scar on his forehead (from a bicycle accident) was more like Harry than he was. Because truth be told, he was nothing like Harry, not on the inside and not even on the outside.

_**Will it break her heart?**_

_**Will she understand,**_

_**That I had to leave?**_

**_That's what was best for me an' Emily._**

Though I had left both men, I had left them for different reasons. I was so afraid that I would lose Harry that I ran away. I knew I couldn't bear to lose him. I had left Henry because I simply didn't love him...and so much more...

_**That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.**_

_**Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.**_

_**So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,**_

**_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._**

Henry was never happy, he gave me what he thought was what I wanted and needed. But I needed so much more. Henry had loved Emily, I guess, but he wasn't a good enough father figure. I didn't want my daughter to grow up with him as her "father". It was for Emily's sake, and for my own.

_**Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,**_

_**An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.**_

_**Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,**_

_**An' the mornin' is breakin' free. **_

_**It's a brand new day,**_

_**It's a second chance.**_

_**Yesterday is just a memory,**_

_**For me an' Emily.**_

The rain stopped pounding on the hotel windows. It was two in the morning. I lay in bed, watching my little daughter sleep. Emily deserved the best, and that was what Emily was going to get.

_**Floorboard is filled with baby toys,**_

_**An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.**_

_**Least there's one good thing that he gave me,**_

_**An' she's startin' to wake up.**_

A few hours later, Emily woke up.

"Mommy," Emily sat up, "Where are we?"

I sighed, "London, we're in London, sweetie."

"Why? Where's Daddy?" Emily asked, rubbing the sleepy out of her eyes.

"Honey, the man that you call "Daddy", wasn't your real Daddy. I married him when you were a year old." I waited for the worst.

"Why," Emily asked.

"Why did I leave him," I asked, Emily nodded, "Henry, wasn't the best for you. And you deserve the best, sweetie."

"I love you, mommy," Emily kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie," I embraced my small daughter, knowing that I would have to tell her eventually.

A/N I want to thank my beta and best friend, Taylor. You're great in grammar and I couldn't imagine anyone else betaing my story!

I'd also like to think Annay for pointing out a mistake I made. I had Ginny Owens instead of Ginny Porter, I originally had her name was Ginny Owens, but I changed it and forgot to change that part. Thank you!


End file.
